In a typical network that uses a shared medium of communication, most of the transmissions received by each device are not addressed to that device. However, the device must keep listening, and processing the received signals, in case one of the transmissions is addressed to it. In some communications protocols, in a communications format sometimes referred to as an aggregated packet, different devices may be addressed in different frames of the same packet, so that each device must listen to the entire packet in case one or more of the frames are addressed to it. Some of those communication protocols are defined to provide information at or near the beginning of a packet about which devices will be addressed in that packet, so that non-addressed devices may simply ignore the rest of the packet. However, for devices that are indicated as ‘to be addressed’, each device must still listen to the entire packet in case later frames are addressed to it. If a device is only addressed near the beginning of the packet, it may waste a lot of resources, such as battery power, by unnecessarily receiving and processing the rest of the packet.